Zavionsynthesis
by ZavionGodofRetards
Summary: After being hit by a bike and struck by lightning, Zavion is given a second chance at life. Finding himself thrown into the world of Remnant, Zavion and his smart ass decides to become a huntsman with close to no actual combat experience. What could possibly go wrong?
1. One Weak Ass Prologue

**ONE WEAK ASS PROLOGUE**

One second I'm walking home the next I get hit by a bike. And Mother Nature being the little bitch she is, decides to strike me with lightning. At that point everything became white. Suddenly I'm facing someone who claims to be a God. The motherfucker goes by the name Monty Oum.

He's the God of some place called Remnant. A world overrun by evil monsters called 'Grimm', and the forces called 'hunters' that are tasked with the destruction of these creatures.

After He tells me that he can give me a new life, and then some shit about some other Gods that I didnt understand. Some shit about being "abandoned."

Not liking the way my life ended so suddenly, I said yes.

The motherfucker then tells me that he's gonna fucking obliterate my current body after taking my soul, so he can shove it inside a new one(that is fit for this new world) and drop me somewhere random.

Great idea man. Im totally not gonna end up in a 'grimm' infested forest.

Oh well I dont have control over that since I am a mere mortal.


	2. Zavionsynthesis

I wasn't exactly having a great day. Actually that's an understatement. First I get hit by a bike then I get struck by lightning, meet a God and now I'm sitting in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees. All this shit happened within the span 15 minutes and I'm fucking confused, annoyed and scared. I stood up and inspected my surroundings. Trees and bushes everywhere.

'Of course I land in a forest! Where else could I have ended up. In the forest of course. There's definitely not a much much safer place than a fucking forest. No cities, no villages, no civilized territories at all. Just a huge forested possibly infested with gri-' I was interrupted by a howl coming from behind me. I slowly turned around in fear of what my eyes would come across. My eyes stopped at a huge black figure. It looked like a combination of a dog and a bear, it had what looked like a bone mask with blood red line. Two holes revealed its blood red eyes.

Suddenly the 'beardog' charged at me. I barely avoided its paw ripping my guts out by jumping back.

'Shit I need to run!' I thought frantically. I narrowly dodged its other paw before turning around and running.

'Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! HOLY SHIT!!!'

I need to get away! I cant kill this thing! Hopefully there'll be hunters nearby though that's very unlikely that there'll be one conveniently walking around this a-

*Bang Bang Bang Bang*

'Seriously!? I mean that's great, but what the fuck!?' I ran in the direction of the noise with the beardog hot on my tail. I looked behind me and not one but five beardogs.

'WHY!?!?'

I started running faster than before, weaving through the trees and jumping over bushes. I was starting to see a light which meant that there was a clearing up ahead. I continued running towards the clearing only to trip on a root at the edge.

Dammit!

The beardogs were inching closer ready to pounce on me. By the time I got up they were circling around me like they were doing some ritual.

"WHY?! I JUST FUCKING GOT HERE 5 MINUTES AGO! AND I DOUBT I TASTE GOOD!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. At least I got to make one last joke. I noticed the beardogs stopped their ritual, then look at me. I closed my and covered my head in a useless attempt to protect myself from being eaten alive.

I waited.

One second has passed...

Two seconds have passed...

Three seconds have passed...

Four seconds have passed...

Five seconds have passed...

Six sec-

"Y'ALL NIGGAS GONNA KILL ME OR WHAT!!!" I yelled. I looked up only to see that all 5 beardogs were gone and were replaced by 5 girls with weird looking weapons.

GODDAMN!

They're cute as hell!

White Thot

Black Thot

Yellow Thot

Red Thot

Red and... Black Thot?

Wait, hold up.

Isn't there a possibility that I've been dreaming the whole time?

Instead of pinching myself because I have a lot of dreams where I can feel small pains, I pulled an Eren Yeager and bit the shit out of my hand.

A huge pain erupted in my hand as I bent over and gripped my hand.

"AHHHHH! THAT SHIT HURTS!" I hissed in pain. After a few moments I heard someone speak up.

"Uhh... are you okay?" One of the girls asked in a confused voice that hinted a bit of worry.

I looked towards the direction of the voice and saw the small red haired girl that was still holding her weapon.

A giant red scythe that was twice as tall as her.

"Yes I am. Thanks for asking." I replied. I turned the others. The yellow haired girl yellow gauntlets on her arm. The white haired girl had some rapier with a canister that had some weird powder in each slot. The other red haired girl had a bronze shield and a spear along with some bronze armor. The black haired girl had a sword that folded onto what looked like a pistol.

Wait.

What!

"Why the hell did you-"

I was interrupted by the white haired girl. "Why are you taking the initiation exams without a weapon? Especially without your aura unlocked?" She glared at me.

'Why the fuck are you here retard' was what her eyes seemed to be saying.

"Aura? The fuck is an aura?" I asked. I'm pretty sure I looked retarded as hell right now but I need information.

That's something Monty didn't tell me about. And here I thought gods were perfect.

The girl in bronze suddenly spoke up.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts."

"Oh, so you're saying that aura protects me from physical and mental injury." I said.

"Not mental but yes it protects you from getting hurt, and when you get hurt your aura can heal your body."

"Oh that sounds awesome! Icee said something about my aura not being unlocked. What's that about?"

'Why is everyone else just standing there like statues?'

"Aura can be unlocked through extensive training and willpower. But someone else who has gone through considerable training with aura can unlock someone else's." The red haired girl answered my question.

I nodded.

"I've been a bit rude. My name is Zavion Smart. Nice to meet you all. Thanks for saving me."

Finally the blonde thot spoke up.

"No problem. I'm Yang Xiao Long by the way." Why do I feel like she's gonna be really annoying?

The red haired girl followed after.

"You're welcome. I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

She seems like a strong person.

"Blake." The black haired girl said in a bored tone.

I turned to the white haired girl who just glared at me before turning away with a "hmph".

"I'm Weiss Scnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company-"

"Dust? Is that a type of drug here? You sell drugs or something?"

Weiss turned back to me with an angry glare that had an intense aura behind it. I flinched under the pressure.

"HOW DARE YOU?! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHA-"

She was once again cut off but not by me it was the short girl that put her hand over the girls mouth. Wait where did her scythe go? Did it fold in to some gun too? What the fuck is up with this 'Remnant'?

"Sorry about my partner she's a bit short-tempered. My names Ruby Rose, nice to meet you."

I nodded to her.

"She's right though. Do you know anything about dust, aura, and semblances?" Yang asked.

Now 'semblances'? What the Fuck Monty!

"No. But please dont start explaining it, these lectures are kind of annoying now. But I would like to find where I could get my aura unlocked. If I can do that then I can worry less about getting my guts ripped out."

"I can help you with that." I turned to Pyrrha.

"Really?!"

"Sure."

I grabbed her hand which she seemed taken aback by.

"Thank You."

"A-alright then. Stand still and close your eyes."

'Pause.' I'm started feeling skeptical of this but I followed along.

I felt a hand on my chest and a hand on my chin. Before I could say anything Pyrrha started reciting some ritual shit.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."

Suddenly I felt something flow throughout my body. I opened my eyes quick enough to get a glimpse of a red energy surrounding Pyrrha. She opened her eyes. It seemed like I was staring into a sea of emeralds. I dont know why I didn't notice them before. It was

"Beautiful"

Pyrrha suddenly stepped back slightly red.

I heard snickering.

"Wait Wh-Oh." I said that out loud.

I laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it."

Ok shut up.

Pyrrha cheeks were as red as her hair now.

The awkward silence was broken by a loud yell.

"NORA!!!" An orange haired girl appeared in between me and Pyrrha, knocking me down.

3rd Person POV

Two guys came following behind.

One had blonde hair and the other had black hair with a streak of pink in it. The blonde haired guy looked at me confused.

"Who's this?" He asked Pyrrha.

"O-oh hi Jaune. This is Zavion. Zavion this is Jaune." Pyrrha introduced the two before noticing Zavion wasn't paying attention.

Zavion then pointed behind everyone(A/N:they crowded around each other during introductions) with both hands one pointer towards the sky, one pointed across the clearing. Everyone turned in the directions he pointed in and saw A giant bird closing in on them and an oversized scorpion.

Zavion POV

My danger sense is tingling. Now that I have my aura I feel a bit more confident.

"Everyone lets run to the ruins now!" Ruby yelled before disappearinging leaving a trail of roses. The fuck! They didnt say aura could let you do shit like that.

I then remembered Yang saying something about semblances. That could be it. Sounds like the word 'resemblance' which means tha-

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something wrap around my body.

The ground seemed to be getting farther away.

'That's weird.'

I looked up and saw black. That's it. Black.

'Why is the ground getting closer now?' It took me a second to realize that only to be surround by black once more.

"WHAT THE HE- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SMELL?! AM I IN THE THE BIRDS MOUTH?! THATS JUST DISGUSTING!! NOT COOL! NOW IM GONNA die... shi~" I finished.

Great now I'm really dead. Theres no way I'm getting out of here...

"Did you really think I gave you a new life just to give up on it?"

'Who the hell is that?' I said mentally.

"I gave you a second chance and I'm not going to let you give up on this kid."

'Wait... is that'

'You remember now, that's great. I'm unlocking your semblance now. Use it to protect not only yourself, but the people around you that you care about. I have to go now I can't let those two detect me. Talk to you later, kid.'

I laughed.

"You know how to give inspirational speech. Alright then. Let's see what you gave me." I failed my first attempt to bring out my semblance, during my second attempt the area around me started to light up as I started hearing a cackling noise.

"I hope your hungry!" I heard Yang's voice. I sensed something flying towards my head quickly. I dodged it faster than normal. The objects exploded farther down in the birds stomach. The cackling noise got louder. I looked down at my hand.

"Electricity, huh? Very funny Monty."

I said to no one.

"Pika-Pi motherfucker!"

I used all my power to unleash a huge thunderbolt in the birds stomach.

I think that was a bit overkill because I ended up knocking myself out after that. I probably used all my aura.

Yang's POV

'What the hell? The second I jumped off that Nevermore it got struck by a lightning bolt that came out of nowhere. They didnt mention a thing about thunderstorms this morning.

It wasn't too long until I realized the falling body of a certain boy leaving a trail of smoke from where he started falling. It was Zavion. He was plummeting to the bottom of the canyon.

Before I could react a spear had pierced the hood of his jacket, which I noticed was missing the sleeves, sending him in the direction of the other side of the canyon

The spear landed on the ground unconscious.

CHAPTER 1: Zavionsynthesis END

(A/N): Well here is my first chapter of my first story holy shit that was 1985 words long. Also feel free to give some ideas and some not bitchy criticism I've been attempting to make a story for a long time and I decided to take the initiative and not be a procrastinating little bitch. I will be starting high school next week so updates will be inconsistent.


	3. The Offer

Zavion POV

I woke up in a hospital room the next day confused, I couldn't remember anything from yesterday. A lady came in and told me why I was there. Apparently I had passed out from using up all of my aura during the initiation. Well that's what I was told at least.

Wait. What was an aura again?

A few boring hours later an old guy with gray hair, glasses, a cane, and a cup of hot chocolate came in. He was followed by a blonde haired woman with a riding crop. Her appearance screamed dominatrix.

'Aiyo, what the fuck? I see a high tier thot.'

"You must be Zavion Smart, correct?" The man asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" I replied.

The woman pulled out a small device that looked like a phone and handed it to me. On the screen was a picture of me about to get eaten. Overlaying it was a play button.

I grabbed the device and tapped the play button. The video was 20 minutes long. I had basically watched myself get eaten, two groups of four fighting two huge monsters, a huge ass crow and a huge scorpion. Then the crow being blown to bits by lightning and me falling from of the sky where the crow was. I watched intensely.

I stared at the screen until the woman suddenly snatched the thing out of my hand breaking me out of my stupor.

'Jeez woman, chill.'

I turned towards the gray haired guy. "Did I do that?" I asked. He nodded once and answered me.

"It seems so. But that's not what I came for. I would like to know where you came from. You weren't on the list of students that applied."

I stared at him, confused.

Yeah, I just suddenly woke up in the middle of the for- oh. Okay, now I remember. I died and met a guy named Monty who sent me to this world. I wonder how my aunt is doing. She must be really sad and now I am too.

I quickly recovered before answering.

"I have no idea. I just woke up in the middle of the forest, then I was chased by these big beardog looking things." I lied. I mean of course I did. If I told this guy that I came from another world, he would put me in an insane mental asylum.

Both of them looked skeptical.

So I quickly tried to change the topic before they could ask more.

"What is an aura? That nurse lady that came in earlier mentioned that I used up all of mine. Is that bad?" I obviously knew what an aura was but hopefully this worked.

"Do you not know what an aura is? You had it unlocked yesterday!" The lady replied sternly. I tilted my head continuing the act. "I did?" The guy is staring at me. He isn't buying it.

The lady continued to tell me about aura, semblances, grimm, dust, and hunters. The guy finished his hot coffee midway through and decided to leave to make more. He came back at the end though.

"So Zavion, how would you like to become a huntsman?" The man asked. That was out of the blue. I dont know the guys name and I dont know how to fight.

"Wait I don't know who you are? I can't take a request like that from a stranger. I mean, being a huntsman sounds cool and shit but theres still a lot of things that I dont know." I said.

"Apologies then. My name is Ozpin, I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Here I can teach you the skills you need to become a huntsman. Behind me is Glynda Goodwitch my trusted assistant and teacher of Beacon's Combat Class." Ozpin introduced himself and

Miss Goodwitch.

I nodded while thinking.

'Well this is probably the best option since there's nowhere else for me to go. Plus I'm probably not gonna get another chance like this.'

"Alright. I'll become a huntsman then." I said.

"Okay. Now school has already started today. So we'll give you until Thursday to get settled in a room. You'll get the supplies you need tomorrow. I'll have somebody set up a room for you. You'll be discharged in an hour."

I stared at the headmaster dumbfounded.

Ozpin took that as his cue to leave, his assistant close behind him. I stared at the door.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Later...

I stood in front of the room I was going to stay in for the next four years of my life, probably.

I quickly opened the door to see a single bed in the left corner of the room and a desk with shelves screwed to the wall to my right. A night stand sat right under a window next to my bed, and a bathroom at the right side of my room.

'This place is pretty big, I have a lot of space in here to put things.'

I went to the bed and laid down drifting off to sleep.

One Hour Later...

I was woken up instantly by a loud noise in the hallway. I tried to fall asleep but couldn't. It was only getting louder. I groaned in annoyance as I got up to go give the assholes a piece of my mind.

I opened the door and poked my head before yelling.

"Can ya'll shut the fuck up?"

Everyone quieted down and looked my direction. I then realized who I was talking to when my eyes met with a certain pair of cold blue eyes.

"YOU!!!" The girl yelled.

CHAPTER 2: THE OFFER END

Hello here's my new chapter of Zavionsynthesis. I hoped you liked it. Anyways, this chapter probably feels rushed, and that's mainly because I came up with most of it on the spot and was too lazy to write it out more. If you can help me and give advice on how to write this out better, I'll be glad. This is my first story after all. Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying Zavionsynthesis so far.

~Zavion_GodofRetards out...


	4. First Day

"YOU!!!" The girl yelled.

"Oops." I instantly regretted my decision and choice of words, after seeing 4 of the girls that saved me. I retreated back into my room slamming and locking the door.

First people I see just had to be Elsa and friends.

I suddenly remembered something from my past life.

Flashback

I lay on the floor balled and pushing my headphones towards my ears which also had earbuds in them to reinforce the horrible earrape that was the annoying song from Frozen. These kids had it on replay for hours. I was the last one alive as my whole squad was laying on the ground blood dripping out of their ears. I couldn't take it anymore. If this goes on I'm gonna commit seppuku.

Suddenly the volume was raised on every speaker. It was as if the devil heard my thoughts.

"Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway!"

I crawled over grabbed a knife that was conveniently sitting 6 feet away from me.

"I'm coming brothers."

I brought the knife to my chest.

Nothing happened. I looked down to my chest to see a bent plastic knife.

"WHY IS THIS WORLD SO CRUEL!!!"

This was the third most traumatizing experience right after my dad's death and getting struck by lightning.

Flashback End

I shivered at the memory. I was happy I died before Frozen 2 came out. I actually would have killed myself if there was another song.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THERE'S NO WAY YOU WOULD BE ACCEPTED INTO TH-" Weiss' voice was suddenly muffled by someone.

"I'm very sorry about her. She's not exactly having a great day." I heard Ruby say slightly struggling with something. Probably trying to stop Weiss from yelling even more.

"Its fine Ruby. What I said was rude." I said in an exasperated tone.

"Hey Weiss where're you going?!" I heard the blonde girl ask. Yang, was it?

"Somewhere that's not here!" I could hear Weiss yell back from a long distance.

I opened the door to see three of the five girls that helped me yesterday.

"Why is she so angry?" I asked. I was actually slightly worried. I wondered if I was the cause of it.

The black-haired bow-wearing girl, Blake entered her room not even looking back at her.

"I dont know she's been like this since yesterday. We should probably just leave her. Anyways," Yang turned to me with a questioning look on her face "what the hell was that yesterday?! You unlocked your semblance 25 minutes after getting your aura unlocked. Normally it takes people a year or two, but you did it in 25 minutes."

I stared at her with the straightest face I could muster and replied.

"I dont know,' It was Monty who did that "it was probably because I was gonna die."

Ruby suddenly was in front of me.

'What the-'

"We all thought you were dead. But suddenly the Nevermore went boom!"

Ruby made an explosion gesture with her arms with the brightest smile I've ever seen.

I covered my eyes from the light.

"It so bright."

This was the moment I decided I was going to protect this smile even if it cost me my life.

I patted her head and chuckled.

"That's awesome." I said absentmindedly.

Yang suddenly grabbed Ruby and dragged her towards their room.

"Well we gotta go. We have some homework to do. Sorry." Yang entered their room quickly closing the door behind her.

"Damn. Homework on the first day. That sucks." I turned around and entered my room.

I dont know much about this place, I should ask them if they'll help me look for some stuff in the city. I could ask Pyrrha also, but she seems like the type to be focused on work.

I walked over to my window to look outside what I saw almost made my eyes pop out.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE MOON!?!?!?"

Thursday...

I got my uniform and a phone or scroll was what they called it. And now I'm running to class at 8:52. I have a class taught by a Professor Port. I turned the corner in the hall only to bump in to someone and fall.

'What the hell...'

I quickly recovered and got up. I looked down at who I bumped into. She must have landed face first into the floor because her face was so close to the floor she was basically kissing it.

This girl had brown hair that reached her midsection and...

Waaiiit...

Hold up.

SHE HAS RABBIT EARS!!!

THEY GOTTA BE FAKE RIGHT?!

I was shocked. I mean this is more shocking than that fucked up moon.

When I got over my shock the girl had sat up. I saw a notebook at her feet and picked it up. It read 'Velvet Scarlatina' (A/N: Not sure I spelled that right). I reached my hand out to her she looked up at me and suddenly got a frightened look.

I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hey, whats wrong? Why are you scared?" I asked. Was she scared of me? Why? Wait. Oh I see.

"Is it because I'm human? You think I'm gonna hurt you?" The girls look softened as she slowly took my hand.

I lifted her up quite easily. I certainly got stronger. Somehow.

"Here you dropped this." I said as I handed her her notebook which she quickly took. My gaze moved up towards her ears. They were twitching.

I suddenly realized what I started doing when I heard a soft Yelp. I was rubbing her ears. "Wow. They're soft."

"P-please s-stop." She weakly said.

"Oh sorry, I couldn't help myself. They looked cute and I've seen someone like you before." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Zavion. My names Zavion." I introduced myself. The girl started to speak only for a loud bell to ring.

"Shit I'm late! Sorry I have to go. Bye Velvet!" I said before sprinting towards my classroom. I found the room before stopping and opening the door. The first thing I saw was a thick white nigga with a mustache.

"You're youngsters." The 'thick white nigga' said.

'Youngsters?' I looked behind me to see the girl I bumped into a minute ago.

"Velvet? You're in this class too? That's great!" I was excited to see my new friend in the same class as me. I rubbed her head again.

"Ahem." The thick white nigga cleared his throat to gain my attention.

I turned around and scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that."

"So you are the new student that Ozpin told me about. Introduce yourself and sit at an empty seat."

Professor Thick White Nigga said.

"Ok." I turned to the class and continued. "My name is Zavion Smart and I hope to have a great four years with everyone."

Class went by and I'm gonna say it was boring as hell. The second wasn't as bad actually the because I had tried to snort some dust which was something I wanted to try. Didnt go well. I passed out for the whole class and the next. I was sent to lunch. Ruby and her team which was named after herself, Team RWBY. I also met Jaune, leader of Team JNPR, the team Pyrrha was on. We got along pretty well. We were all in Dust 101 together. I saw them all at a table near the entrance to the cafeteria. I grabbed some lunch and made my way to their table.

In the way back, I heard 4 people laughing I quickly looked at them then looked away. Then I heard them say them say something followed by a familiar voice.

"See, they're real." A guy said. He and 3 others then laughed.

"S-stop it."

I turned around and I sure didnt like what I saw.

There was a guy bullying Velvet.

I dropped my tray on a nearby table and walked towards the group.

I quickly grabbed the guys arm that was clad in armor.

"Hey asshole, how 'bout you fuck off." I glared at the guy.

The guy seemed surprised which quickly turned to annoyance.

"What are you gonna do if we don't don't retard?" The guy asked threateningly.

The guy let go of Velvet's ears. Everything's set now.

I grabbed the boys ear in less than a second.

"This." I said.

I released my semblance on him.

'Gods Judgement.'

The guy yelled in pain. His goons got up.

"Cardin!" Then they charged.

I let go of the guy, Cardin's, ear. He collapsed in a heap on the ground panting.

I couldn't remember much from the fight because when everything went black. When I came to the four guys were on the floor groaning with Velvet standing a few meters away.

All eyes were on me.

"What happened?" Did I lose control? How? This doesnt seem like the type of power that I'd lose control. Unless I did that Zenitsu shit.

"What's all the ruckus?" Glynda Goodwitch stomped into the cafeteria. I turned to her and she turned to me and noticed the four boys on the floor. "Zavion Smart, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Later

"They were bullying Velvet, they deserved it." I tried to justify my actions.

"I dont doubt that. But it doesnt change the fact that you attacked Team CRDL." Glynda retaliated. " I will be punishing you for your actions. You will clean the Cafeteria tonight and tomorrow after dinner."

'At least it's not too bad...'

Professor Goodwitch sent me back midway through 5th period. Professor Oobleck aka Discount Sonic's class. When I entered the classroom most people stared at me. There was tension in the air. I sighed.

Like most classes I walked towards an empty seat and sat down. I saw Velvet a two rows in front of me. She looked back at me and I waved. She smiled slightly.

She smiled. First one!

I inspected the classroom one more time only to see Team CRDL to the far left glaring at me.

Class continued as it was.

The next period was Aura and Semblance control with Professor Peach. I learned a bit on how to control my aura usage.

Last period was Combat with Professor Goodwitch. I got to see random matchups from different people. Someone wanted to fight me but I couldn't because I didnt have a weapon.

I should probably look for one this weekend.

Anyways school ended as everyone headed back to the dorms with their teams.

There wasn't much for me to do, other than homework and cleaning the cafeteria.

I entered the dorm hall and walked to my room. I was tired, a lot had happened today.

"Um... e-excuse me sir." Someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Velvet looking down at the floor.

"Oh hey Velvet, is something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I just wanted to say th-thank you for helping me today!" She said before turning and running off in embarrassment.

'Ok then.' I was confused at her sudden action.

I shrugged it off and continued to my room to get ready for a long afternoon.

CHAPTER 3: FIRST DAY END

Oh God that was horrible. I feel like I made a few mistakes here. Anyways about the scheduling I'm pretty sure Velvet is not in Porter's class but the schedules didnt really matter in the show so I decided to make my own. Once again rushed. This obviously took part during Jaunedice.

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, if you have any advice to make this story better then I would appreciate the help. Thank you for reading.

~Zavion_GodofRetards out


	5. Weekend

I stood in the corner of the elevator that was going up to Ozpin's office. The reason I was in the corner was because Team RWBY and JNPR was also inside the elevator.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked.

" I dont know. Ozpin asked us to. So, we're just doing what he asked. I guess..." Jaune claimed.

"It probably has something to do with you since you dont have a team yet." Pyrrha said.

"Probably. That's what I'm going up there for." I said, nodding in agreement.

The ride lasted another 30 seconds before we reached this mysterious man's office.

The elevator doors opened as everyone walked out, me exiting last.

"Hello, it's nice to see everyone." Ozpin said immediately after we entered his office.

Everyone nodded.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

Everyone stared at him as he did this.

One sip.

Two sip.

Three sip.

Okay. Why the fuck is everyone so tense?

"So about the teams..." I started.

"Ah yes, I've decided you would be a one-man team." Ah great idea. Put a young 15 year-old kid that doesn't know shit, on a team by himself. I looked over to the others. They had surprised looks on their face except Nora.

"You will be supporting both team RWBY and team JNPR during missions. When available you may also be supporting your senior teams as well." Ozpin finished taking another sip of his hot chocolate. The others sighed.

"Makes sense, but why do I have to support the second, third, and fourth years? I'm a first year." I asked.

"Yes that's true. But since you don't have a team supporting the others is the best way for you to be helpful." Ozpin stated.

The offer doesn't sound too bad honestly.

Ozpin then turned to the others. "Do you have any questions?"

They shook their heads.

"Good. Now Zavion, you needed a weapon correct?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes I do. I was planning to go get one this weekend along with some normal clothes." I replied. I was really thinking on getting a sword, a

"You don't need to worry, I already have one for you." Ozpin bent over in his chair and picked something up.

This is special ass treatment. And he didnt even know what weapon I wanted to-

I gasped. He lifted a katana over his desk. The blade was covered by a black sheath, the guard was also black.

"When did you..." I was surprised. He went out of his way to get this for me. Damn.

"I got this customized for your semblance. It has no long range capabilities but your semblance makes up for that." Ozpin said as he held the weapon towards me.

"I don't know what to say..." I was thankful and surprised. This is very out of character from the Ozpin I always see.

"I cant have a student fight Grimm without a weapon. Take it." Ozpin stated. I took the weapon from his hands.

"Thank you." I said.

"Dont thank me, use that to protect this world and it's people from anything that threatens to disturb the peace that the generations of hunters before you have worked hard to achieve." Ozpin stated.

This motherfucker has a way with words. I can actually feel my determination and confidence rising. Actually.

"Yes. You can count on that." I said as I turned around to the others. They all had smiles on their faces.

"I'm counting on you also team RWBY and team JNPR. I want you all to become the best hunters you can be. Ruby, Jaune I want you two to be the best leaders your team could ask for." Ozpin continued. I'm actually feeling tears coming to my eyes.

"Yes sir!" Ruby and Jaune exclaimed.

"Man its too early for this." I said rubbing my eyes.

I walked to the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened right after.

I entered, the two teams right behind me.

The ride down was quiet. When we finally left the tower. I broke the silence.

"Well I'm going to the city to shop for some clothes and gear." Everyone had a 800 lien budget that was meant to be used to buy dust. But I dont need any so I'm gonna use it for clothes and some combat gear.

"Anyone wanna come along?" I offered.

"Sorry, but we were going to train this weekend. Sorry." Ruby said looking down.

"Yeah, we were gonna do the same." Jaune said.

"Its ok, it was just an offer." I said.

I'm gonna get lost.

"Ok then, see you guys later." I waved then turned around and walked towards the landing area.

They all turned and left as well.

Later in Vale

I was standing in front of a clothes shop. When I opened the door a bell rang announcing my presence in the store.

The store had only 2 people inside. One being the cashier lady, the other was a girl with brown hair on one side and pink hair on the other. She wore brown pants, white knee high boots, and a white shirt. A pink parasol rested on her shoulder.

The cashier lady turned to me and greeted me.

"Welcome to Hannah's Clothes Shop."

I nodded.

"Hello. I was wondering if you had anything durable. Like something for huntsmen?" I asked.

The lady nodded then answered.

"Yes we do. What exactly do you need?"

"Great. Do you have a trench coat or something similar? Black in color. Also can you hold my sword here? It fine if you can't." I asked.

"Of course sir. Come this way."

The lady took my sword put it behind the counter then turned and walked towards some doors. I followed. The doors led into a room with more clothes. There were even shoes. I stared at the display.

"Here they are." The lady called. I turned in her direction and saw her standing next to a display with a black trench coat.

"Thank you very much miss." I thanked the woman.

"You're welcome sir."

I found a size that fit me and brought it to the cashier lady. I stopped though when I saw the lady scanning nothing and then say..

"That'll be 65 lien miss." She said.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Who are you talking to, theres no one in front of you." I stated.

"What do you mean, there is someone in front of you." She stated back.

What the fuck? Is she hallucinating? Maybe someone is using a illusion semblance on her.

"What does she look like?" I asked.

"Neapolitan ice cream. Why?" She claimed finishing with another question.

"Okay. Soooo... uhhhh... You just got robbed." I said.

"Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay can I just buy my shit please?"

"Okay." I gave her the coat for her to scan. She scanned it with a loud beeping as confirmation.

"That will be 90 lien, sir." She put it down on the counter in front of me.

I handed her my scroll which she scanned.

"Alright you're all set future huntsman." She said with a smirk.

I chuckled. "Thanks for the help. I'll see about that Neopolitan girl."

I ripped off the tag from the coat and put it on. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot my sword."

The lady got from the counter and gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said before putting it on the belt around my waist under the coat. Then I left the store.

Okay I'm good. Now investigation time.

Maybe I should look for the best ice cream place in the area. Sounds stupid but it kind of makes sense.

I pulled out my scroll and looked it up.

I narrowed it down to two places.

Vinny's Ice Cream Shop and...

What the fuck?

Who names their ice cream shop

PussyCream? Even if it is a Cat Cafe that serves ice cream. How does that make sense? That is the dumbest idea I've ever seen.

Anyways I decided to go to the closest shop that being Vinny's Ice Cream Shop. That is on Main Street.

Okay let's go.

10 Minutes later

I arrived outside the shop after 10 minutes. I looked inside packed place and saw a certain Neopolitan head.

I'm rilly git yo Neopolitan ah boi, ice cream looking ah boi, *snort snort snort*

I walked into the crowded shop towards the Neopolitan thottie bumping into a few people on the way. I finally stopped at her table and looked down at her. She noticed this and looked back up at me glaring. This midget is kinda scary.

"Hey I saw you at the shop, Neopolitan." I said.

Her glare intensified.

Oh shit.

She hasn't said anything yet.

She pulled out her scroll and started typing.

How do you know my name?

Is she mute? That or she just doesnt like to talk.

"I dont. It was a nickname, if someone noticed your hair and didnt know your name they would probably call you that." I claimed. "Also I wanted to ask you if I can look at your shirt. The lady said that she forgot to take something off of it." I lied.

The girls glare softened a bit as she reluctantly handed it to me.

'She stoopid as fuck.'

I snatched it, then started running.

"Boonk Gang it's that gang shit, know what I'm sayin'!" I yelled. ( c'mon I couldn't help myself).

Suddenly when I turned a corner I felt my danger sense start tingling. I raised my aura just in time before I felt a sharp pain in my back. I fell forward. I did a barrel roll using the momentum of the fall. I stopped on my feet and got up and turned around. Neopolitan was standing there holding her former parasol and current sword. She was glaring at me.

"You're fast Neopolitan. I know you're angry and shit but this belongs to that shop. Maybe you could pay for it. I will if you're not going to. But you didnt have to steal it like I didnt have to take it from you." I said. Negotiations, I'm not really good at that.

I then turned and continued running. If she catches up, then theres something I've wanted to try with my semblance.

I was able to run for 10 minutes without getting caught somehow, downside is that I'm lost. I'm in a completely new area. Confused, I decided to hide in an alley. I pulled out the shirt and looked at it. Good it's not dama-

It shattered.

...

...

How does a shirt shatter? I looked around on the ground, in my pockets and even the air but I couldn't find it.

Shit. I did all that to get that shirt back just for it to shatter in my eyes. Damn that hurts man. That hurts real bad. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around but nothing was there. My shoulder got tapped again and I turned around. That happened five more times before it got really annoying. So I activated my semblance and coursed the electricity through my shoulders.

Tap me now bitch!

The second the tap came the perpetrator got shocked. I turned around and grabbed the person. It was Neopolitan. She was disoriented from the shock.

Hey what's this squishy thing?

I looked down and saw what I had grabbed. Neopolitan eventually noticed and looked down then she looked back up at me with a mischievous smirk.

I immediately pulled my hand away from her and blushed from embarrassment.

"S-sorry I didnt mean to do that!" I exclaimed. She started laughing silently. She then pulled out her scroll and started typing.

How did they feel? Did you like it?

"Stop please!"

You can do it again sometimes.

My face was probably flushed by now. She laughed again and typed.

I'm just teasing you.

I sighed in relief.

What the hell? What's with the mood swing? Didnt I just steal your shirt and shock you! I dont understand women sometimes.

"So... about the shirt..." I trailed off.

It got destroyed.

"Seriously? C'mon!" I exclaimed.

Who are you anyways?

"I'm Zavion Smart, I'm a hunter in training at Beacon."

Oh so you're trying to become a hunter. Well cutie call me Neo.

"Stop."

Suddenly her scroll rang. She looked at it and started typing.

That reminds me. What time is it?

I took out my scroll to check.

6:30.

What the fuck!!!!!!

I swear to fucking God it was twelve when I left. The last bullhead leaves at 7:30 and I dont know where the hell I am.

"Ummm sorry Neo, but I got to go. The last bullhead leaves at 7:30 and I dont know where the hell I am so bye!" I ditched the girl and ran in a random direction. I'll have to depend on my 5% luck to get there.

It was 7:15 and I still dont know where I'm going. I turned a corner only to bump into another person.

I dont have time for this!

I got up and started running not looking back at the person I bumped into.

"Sorry, bye!"

"Hey Zavion wait!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I turned around and saw

"Velvet?"

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Im looking for the bullheads that go to Beacon but I'm lost. Do you know where they are?" I asked desperately.

"They're right there silly." Velvet pointed in the direction behind me.

I turned around and saw it. My mouth formed an 'O'. I grabbed her hand and gave her a loud thank you.

"Thank You so much! I thought I was gonna be left here all alone!" I said.

"You're welcome."

I felt a murderous aura coming from behind me.

"Oi what do you think you're doing?" Someone said dangerously.

I was yanked away from Velvet by the collar of my coat violently.

"Coco calm down! That's Zavion! He's the one who helped me with the bullies."

The girl who grabbed who was now identified as Coco looked down at me. I looked up at her. She scanned me, top to bottom eyes hidden by her glasses.

"Him? He doesn't look like much." She said.

I spoke up. Currently I'm worried about the time that's being wasted standing on the sidewalk instead of being used to get our asses back to Beacon.

"Excuse me but I don't think we have time for this right now. The bullhead is gonna leave soon."

"He's right." Velvet said.

"Alright then newbie lets continue this on the bellhead." Coco said and proceeded to drag me towards the bullheads.

"You know I can walk right?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Then can you let go of me?"

"No."

"bitch..."I muttered under my breath.

"What was that newbie?" Coco asked dangerously.

"Nothing. Can you just go a little faster of you're gonna drag me?" I asked.

"Ok." She answered. She then pulled out a handbag and clocked it back looking ready to swing it.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Yatsuhashi catch!" She yelled as she brought it to my face before I could fully raise up my aura. I was knocked out cold.

A little bit later...

"I told you he wasnt much Velvet. Are you sure this is the guy that helped you?" I heard.

"Yes it is Coco! You didnt have to hit him with your handbag!"

"I thought he would've raised his aura in time." I decided to open my eyes at this point.

"Coco, he's awake." A male voice said.

"Rise and shine newbie." Coco joked.

My eyebrow twitched.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM LADY?!! YOU COULD'VE FUCKING KILLED ME!" I yelled angrily.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO LIKE THAT DUMBASS?!" Coco retorted.

"No I'm definitely not talking to the lady who hit me with a-OF COURSE IM TALKING TO YOU BITCH!"

"OH YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

"YEAH LETS GO! COME AT ME BITCH!" I yelled and drew my sword.

"BEGONE THOT!!!" I finished.

Coco pulled out her handbag and with a click turned into a machine gun.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!? YOU'RE DEAD NOW ASSHOLE?!"

Before we could attack we were whacked in the head. Hard.

Both Coco and I dropped to our knees gripping our heads in pain.

"OW!"

There was a huge smoking bump on our heads.

"You two need to stop!" Velvet scolded the both of us the rest of the ride back.

After we got back Coco and I glared at each other the whole way to the cafeteria.

The rest of the night went by and nothing eventful happened except a few arguments with Coco and a conversation with the rest of Team CFVY. We all turned in for the night after exchanging numbers with Velvet and the rest of Team CFVY minus Coco.

'Jesus christ today was crazy as hell.' Was my last thought before drifting off to sleep.

CHAPTER 4: WEEKEND END


End file.
